


partition ✞ slow updates

by papi_chulo



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction
Genre: AU, Apologies, Bartender Harry, Businessman Louis, Chaptered, F/M, Fluff, I can't think of anything else to tag, Kinda, Limousine Sex, M/M, Smut, Songfic, and no blindfolds, this is like 50 shades of grey, with less sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2772782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papi_chulo/pseuds/papi_chulo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"driver, roll up the partition please"</p><p> </p><p>louis tomlinson is, to put it simply, rich and flat out gorgeous. he's been surrounded by money since he turned eighteen and he goes through girls without a care in the world. the paparazzi love him and so do millions of girls around the world. who would think that a business man would get the attention of sexually frustrated teenage girls? </p><p> </p><p>harry styles is your average college student, studying business and law with a job as a bartender, he manages to get by. he hears all the girls at school talking about this louis guy and he honestly doesn't understand what the whole fuss is about, sure, he's fit and loaded but that means nothing to harry. then, harry has a run in with said business man when he's searching for an internship at louis' company and is invited to accompany louis to paris on a month long business trip.</p><p> </p><p>"oh, there daddy, daddy now you ripped my fur"</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>slightly inspired by Beyoncé by Beyonce</p><p> </p><p>lowercase intentional</p><p> </p><p>will contain strong language and mild/graphic sex</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. l'activité physique

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic is inspired by beyonce's new album and every chapter will have a song and it will probably be one of beyonce's newer songs.
> 
> this is posted on my wattpad as well but the sex scenes in it wont be as graphic as they will be on here because wattpad's rules are a bit different than they are here :D. if you want to read it on my wattpad then my wattpad is kawaiibanana.
> 
> there's some french in the first chapter and if i wrote it wrong then please let me know, i got the translation from multiple lyric sites (they're lyrics from beyonce's song partition) and every site i checked said that the translation i used was correct.

Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?  
Le sexe. Je veux dire, l'activité physique.  
Le coït. Tu aimes ça?  
Tu ne t'intéresses pas au sexe?

Do you like sex?  
Sex. I mean, the physical activity.  
Coitus. Do you like it?  
You're not interested in sex?

* * *

 

 

"Honestly, I don't see what the fuss is about this Louis Tomlinson guy." Harry said as he was cleaning glasses so he could open up the bar.

"Um, hello, he's gorgeous." Courtney laughed.

"Yeah, man, he's hot." Ashton agreed.

Harry looked at the blonde boy curiously as Courtney was looking up something on her phone.

"What?" Ashton asked, "Just 'cause I'm straight doesn't mean I can't acknowledge that a guy's fit."

"Seriously, look at this guy." Courtney showed the two boys her phone which now had a picture of Louis on it.

"See, this is like man attractive right here, you can see his cheek bones and everything." Ashton motioned to the phone.

"Straightest jawline I've ever seen." Courtney commented.

"Yeah, sure he's gorgeous, that doesn't mean anything though." Harry shrugged.

"Man, if you could get with him you'd be rich." Courtney stood up.

"I'm gonna be rich when you become a famous tattoo artist." Harry responded.

"What makes you think I'd give you any of my money?" Courtney rummaged around in her bag, looking for her makeup bag.

"Because you're my favourite sister and it's in the brother and sister handbook that you give me 30% of all money you earn." Harry put a stack of glasses below the bar.

"F*ck off." Courtney laughed.

Harry's boss and the owner of the bar, Zayn, came out of the back door and walked up to Harry.

"We're having five very important guests tonight and we need you to serve them all night, anything they want with no slip ups." Zayn explained, all in one breath.

"Who are these important guests?" Harry questioned.

"Louis Tomlinson, his sister and her boyfriend, Niall Horan and Zayn Malik."

"Wait, what?!" Harry and Courtney exclaimed.

"You heard me, so there's gonna be loads of paps and we're gonna get loads of publicity from this so any slip ups, no matter how small, will be noticed and they will cost us." Zayn hit Harry lightly on the shoulder before going to walk out from the way he came in.

"Oh, Courtney, could you serve tonight too, a bit of eye candy for the big bad business men, yeah?" Zayn winked before walking out.

"Yeah, sure." Courtney said sarcastically as the door shut behind Zayn.

"How long until you open?" Ashton spoke up for the first time in a while.

Harry looked at his watch and answered, "About two hours."

"I should go home and get ready then, I'll be back about half an hour before opening, yeah?" Courtney sighed and pulled Ashton so he stood up.

Courtney and Ashton left the bar through the back door and left Harry on his own, cleaning glasses and setting up chairs.

* * *

 

 

Courtney burst through the back door of the bar and ran up to Harry, the 5-inch heels she was wearing clicking along the floor.

"Hey Haz." The black-haired girl smiled before taking her leather jacket off and putting it behind the bar.

Harry turned around and smiled back at her, looking at what she was wearing. She certainly had a very clear idea of the definition of eye candy. She was wearing a lacy little black dress, with no back, the dress ending at around mid-thigh and the black bootie heels she was wearing made her legs look endless. The black made her milky white skin stand out more and matched her hair perfectly.

The lack of colour in her outfit made the blue in her eyes seemingly pop and made her appear dark and seductive.

"As your younger brother I do not agree with your choice of outfit." Harry pointed out.

"I have acknowledged your opinion but given that it is a stupid one, I've chosen not to take it on board." Courtney didn't even bother to look at Harry as she made her way to the VIP section of the bar to make sure it was spotless.

"Excuse me, but I am around twice the size of you and am not afraid to wrestle you to the ground." Harry threatened.

"Darling, you're about as intimidating as a baby penguin." Courtney laughed. 

"Change, please?" Harry tried to do puppy eyes.

"Sweetie, there's five minutes until opening it's a bit late now." 

Courtney hopped over the bar, how she did that in heels Harry would never know. The black-haired girl started making sure all the beer taps were turned on and all the bottles of liquor were full. Harry shook his head and sighed, he'd never understand why women felt the need to wear such revealing clothes, but if it made his sister happy then he was happy too.

"Open the doors then." Courtney urged Harry.

Zayn burst through the back door and walked up to Courtney, handing her a bottle of champagne. She looked at the man curiously as she took the bottle from his hands.

"Limited edition King Brut champagne, reserved for Louis Tomlinson. When they arrive tonight, escort them to their table and ask if they want any drinks, serve them the best of whatever they want and when they ask for champagne and trust me, they will, you serve them this." Zayn explained quickly.

Harry unlocked the front doors and opened them, he nodded to one of the bouncers, Ronnie, letting him know that he could let guests in. Harry stayed at the doors as Ronnie ID-ed the first few people in line and let them into the club.

As Harry turned to walk back into the club he heard a loud car engine behind him and he turned back around to see a sleek black limousine pull up. The chauffeur got out and walked to the back, opening the door so whoever was inside could step out. Louis Tomlinson stepped out in a expensive looking suit, probably Armani or Louis Vuitton.

Harry motioned for Courtney to come over so she could walk them to a booth at the VIP section of the bar. Almost instantly, cameras started flashing and people started yelling Louis' name, along with Niall and Liam.

"I'd love to have that." Harry sighed.

"I know the feeling." Courtney agreed, smiling as the VIP guests approached the front door.

She began leading them towards the back of the bar where there were 4 VIP booths, set up specifically for guests like these. As Niall and Liam passed by Harry he noticed them complimenting his sister's behind. He clenched his fists and tensed his jaw, angry and frustrated that he couldn't do anything.

Louis entered the bar last, looking Harry up and down before smirking. He took off the large coat he was wearing and handed it to Harry whilst saying, "Est-ce que tu aimes le sexe?"


	2. baby i'll bet it comes true

If there's candles near your bed, no need for a spell  
Stop acting so scared, just do what I tell  
First go through my legs, go back on your head  
And whatever you want, yeah baby I'll bet it comes true

Baby put your arms around me  
Tell me I'm the problem  
Know I'm not the girl you thought you knew and that you wanted  
Underneath the pretty face is something complicated  
I come with a side of trouble  
But I know that's why you're staying

* * *

 

 

Harry stood behind the bar and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair. He was watching his sister closely and it looked like she'd taken a liking to the blonde stock broker, Niall Horan. Now, Harry would've had no problem with this if this Niall guy wasn't just complimenting his sister's ass a mere hour ago.

Plus, Harry had felt a little violated ever since he translated what Louis had said to him earlier. If Harry was correct then Louis had asked him if he liked sex. The answer was yes, Harry did like sex, like every other young man, but coming from a stranger, this question just seemed a little odd.

Courtney was currently re-filling their champagne glasses and it looked as though the guests have enjoyed the blue-eyed girls company. 

Harry coughed and quickly turned away to serve another customer who was waiting when Louis turned around and caught eyes with him. Harry began serving bottles and pints to take his mind off of what was happening in the corner of his eye.

Courtney came back over from the table and placed the near empty champagne bottle under the counter. She turned to Harry and clapped her hands to get his attention.

"What?" Harry said as he passed two bottles of Bulmers to someone.

"You know you were looking for an internship at some business company?" Courtney grinned.

"Yeah. Why are you smiling so widely, it's scaring me?" Harry chuckled.

"Well, a certain Louis Tomlinson has two positions for interns at the moment." Her smile got seemingly wider, if that was even possible, as she poured four shots of tequila for the young girls sat in front of her.

"Why would I want to work for him, I could easily work with someone else?" Harry shrugged as he served a countless number of drinks.

Before Courtney could reply there was a chorus of cheers around the club as Beyonce's song Rocket began playing.

"Well, maybe because it'd offer you a chance to hook up with him, plus, he's going to Paris for some business trip in a month and he's planning to take one of the interns with him. Imagine that Haz, you and one of the most successful business men in the world together in the city of love." She spoke quickly as she poured multiple drinks into a Boston shaker and shook it up, pouring it into five glasses.

"I swear to God you just live in a fantasy world." Harry groaned.

"It'd be a story to tell my kids, like, hey kids did you know that uncle Harry got funky with a rich business man." She placed the drinks on a tray and balanced the tray on one hand.

"You're insane." The green-eyed boy responded.

"I'm realistic." Courtney yelled as she walked over to the booth that Louis was sat in.

* * *

 

 

"He's been looking at you all night." Courtney smirked.

Her tip jar was overflowing with dollar bills, almost all of them coming from the Niall guy. She'd mixed around twenty different drinks for their table tonight and they still had two hours until closing. 

"So what? He did ask me if I liked sex earlier, in French might I add." Harry retorted as he picked up a glass and began filling it up with beer.

"He clearly likes you or something, I mean, I don't just go up to random people and ask them if they like sex if I don't think they're fit." Courtney explained and shrugged, yet again mixing more drinks for the business men.

"Well, he can get any girl or guy he wants so he'd forget that I even exist by tomorrow." Harry sighed.

"Jesus Christ Haz, have some faith in yourself, from the moment that Niall guy walked in he hasn't stopped looking at me and he's tipped me probably a thousand dollars cash tonight." The short girl argued, picking up the tray and walking over to the table she'd been serving all night.

The later it got, the fewer customers there were so Harry had more time to think about everything that had happened. The internship seemed like a pretty good idea as Louis Tomlinson was one of the richest men in the world, he was clearly doing something right so if Harry learned from him, the brown haired boy could be as famous as Louis one day. He might even be one of Louis' rivals.

The only thing is, Louis was no angel, he'd slept with bosses and co-workers to get promotions, he'd done things with reporters and journalists to get publicity and he'd blackmailed people into closing their companies so Louis' could get to the top. Harry wasn't so sure he'd be prepared to do all that just for success. Harry had read 50 Shades of Grey and he didn't want to be involved in the real life equivalent of it. 

Courtney walked back to the bar five minutes later with an empty tray and a hand full of cash and looked at Harry, waiting for his opinion on what she'd said.

"You know, I might go for that internship." Harry mumbled.

"Speak up, sweetie, I can't hear you over the sound of Beyonce." She teased.

"I said, I might go for that internship." Harry spoke up this time.

"That's what I'm talking about." Courtney grinned and clapped.

She shoved the few dollar bills she had in her hand into the jar with her name on it. She turned back around to face Harry and gestured for him to keep talking.

"Like, he's one of the richest men in the world, if I can find out his secrets then I could be pretty damn successful myself." Harry smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"I was hoping you'd say that." She smirked and handed Harry a business card.

"They're interviewing people on Monday so you've got tomorrow to plan your attack." Courtney explained before grabbing her leather jacket.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"I'm going back to their hotel for drinks, I'm not staying there I'm coming home." She pulled the jacket over her torso.

"You barely know them." Harry argued.

"It's not like they'll kill me, plus, I used to dance with his sister, Sydney." She smiled, placing her hand on Harry's shoulder, "You need to stop worrying about me, I can handle myself."

"I know you can, but I get worried about you." Harry smiled sadly before pulling her in for a hug.

"I'll be back pretty late okay, so don't wait up and lock the door, I've got my key." Courtney smiled before walking off.

Harry watched her as she linked arms with Niall and walked out through the front door, cameras flashing left and right. Harry chuckled to himself before going back to serving the remaining customers in the bar, an hour away from closing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first few chapters are gonna be pretty much fillers, but around chapter 5 things will get interesting and smutty mcsmut smut will come in.


	3. i'm haunting you

It's what you do  
It's what you see  
I know if I'm haunting you  
You must be haunting me

It's where we go  
It's where we'll be  
I know if I'm on to you, I'm on to you  
On to you, you must be on to me

* * *

 

 

"Mr. Tomlinson, your first question - what is your aspiration in life?" The interviewer asked.

"Oh..." Louis trailed off, "My aspiration in life would be.. to be happy."

Harry sighed and turned his TV off. He'd spent half of today nursing Courtney, who was suffering from a hangover, and he'd been watching interviews of Louis Tomlinson all day. He couldn't figure out why but after last night he was infatuated with the older man.

He'd gone out and bought all the magazines that had Louis in. He wanted to know everything about the blue-eyed boy. He was certain that he wanted to go for the internship interview tomorrow, but the chances he actually got it were very low. Sure, he was smart and attractive but there were going to be loads of gorgeous girls with crushes on Louis and he didn't know if he could compete with them.

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts by a chorus of loud footsteps traipsing down the stairs.

"How you feelin'?" He asked.

"Better." Courtney sighed whilst pulling her shiny hair up into a ponytail.

"What even did you drink last night?" Harry questioned whilst attempting to hide all the magazines that were splayed over the coffee table in front of him.

"God knows, I know I had a few long island iced teas and a martini or two." She shrugged whilst sitting down beside Harry.

"You're completely reckless, honestly." Harry sighed.

"Yeah whatever, what I wanna know is why you have loads of magazines with Louis Tomlinson interviews in." Courtney smirked.

Harry groaned, blaming himself that he wasn't able to hide the magazines quickly enough.

"I, um, I don't even know to be honest, I just saw them when I was getting you some aspirin and I thought I'd read about him." Harry explained, his cheeks soon turning bright red.

"Oh yeah?" Courtney laughed sarcastically, "Well to me it looks like you're a bit in love."

"Shut up." Harry scoffed, putting the magazines in a pile and leaving them on the coffee table.

"Well, want some coffee?" The black-haired girl asked as she stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Harry agreed.

"Have you got a suit?" Courtney quizzed as the pair walked towards the kitchen in their shared apartment.

"Uh, yeah, why?" Harry answered as he jumped up to sit on the island in the kitchen.

"You need to wear one for that interview tomorrow, it's a business company, you can't rock up in a pair of hooker boots and a thong." She replied nonchalantly

"You don't say." Harry responded, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"What are you gonna say to them?" Courtney smiled, putting two spoonfuls of sugar into one of the cups.

"You're not allowed to ask another more questions, it's my turn now, what happened last night?" Harry wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my God, nothing like that happened and besides, last night you were ready to beat Niall and Liam up for complimenting my butt." Courtney laughed, flicking cold water at Harry with her hands.

"Seriously, what happened?" Harry asked again after laughing and wiping the water from his face.

"Not much really, caught up with Sydney, that's Louis' sister, I met her boyfriend quickly but they went upstairs to their room pretty quickly. Then I just spoke with Niall, Liam and Louis for a while, did you know Louis has four other sisters?" The small girl spoke quickly, trying to get out as much information as she could in one breath.

"Damn, take a breath." Harry urged.

"Sorry, I had so much fun though, they were staying in the Four Seasons, it was so beautiful, normally I can't even step foot in that hotel because of the fact that I don't blend in but when I walked in with them it was like I belonged there. I could get used to that type of life." Courtney sighed, taking her cup of coffee and walking back into the living room.

She placed her mug onto the coffee table before falling backwards onto one of the black sofas.

"I don't want you to become a business woman though." Harry groaned.

"Oh God no, I couldn't do that, I'm gonna marry a business man." Courtney laughed.

"Not that Niall guy. Plus, I don't think Gem would be happy with that." Harry scoffed as he said Niall's name.

"What is your problem with him? He's a nice guy, we were up talking until six AM! Gemma would be damn thrilled about me marrying a guy with millions of dollars in his pockets." The blue-eyed girl exclaimed.

"C, if you married a pompous business man, Gem would make mum un-adopt you." Harry chuckled, sitting on top of Courtney.

"Jesus Christ, move your fat ass." Courtney shoved Harry off of her, "Bitch, I am baggage for life, you ain't getting rid of me now." 

"I could kill you." The tall-boy raised his eyebrow.

"I could haunt you." Courtney flicked Harry on the forehead with her fingers, "I'm going out with my new business man boy toy, don't wait up."

As soon as she ran up the stairs, Harry grabbed one of the magazines from the coffee table and began reading more about this mysterious Louis Tomlinson.

* * *

 

 

Courtney walked straight through the front entrance of the Four Seasons Hotel without hesitation this time, ignoring the receptionist who sneered at her as she walked through with confidence. The girl laughed to herself slightly as she knew that no matter how much they hated her, they couldn't say anything to her. She was working with the world's most famous businessmen after all.

She walked to the lounge where she knew the three men would be sitting, all in suits, ready to discuss their plan. As soon as she walked into the lounge she stood out like a sore thumb, everyone there was dressed up in fancy dresses and suits but Courtney was stood there in a large tie dye shirt that came down to her thighs, black short shorts underneath, black thigh highs, black heels and a leather jacket.

It just made her laugh, how different she was than the men she was working with at the moment. Yet they all wanted the same thing. Courtney sat down at the table where Louis, Niall and Liam were sat before smiling as a greeting.

"Morning, men." She laughed slightly before placing the file she was holding down on the table.

Louis looked at her before reaching forward and grabbing the file, opening it to read through it's contents. It was a file featuring all history and information that they needed to know about Harry Edward Styles.

"Why do you even want to hurt this kid, what did he ever do to you?" Liam asked, frowning.

"He has a family. Maybe not a perfect one, but they're happy, I never had that and I never will." Courtney growled out the last few words.

"But you do have a family." Liam said.

"An adopted one!" Courtney yelled, standing up.

The three men coughed and scratched their heads awkwardly, surprised at the small girls sudden outburst. Courtney sat back down after a quick glance around the room and noticing everyone looking at her in silence.

"My real parents left me to die, that's no way to treat your own damn child. This boy will never know suffering like that, but there is a certain suffering he can feel and I'll be damned if I'm not the one to make him feel it." Courtney grabbed the key-card to Niall's suite from the table before getting up, her chair making an awful screech along the marble floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the chapters are pretty damn short at the moment but when i get more into the story then they'll get longer as there'll be longer descriptions and more stuff will be happening sooo enjoy :D


End file.
